Iron Dresden
by AsherStorm
Summary: Harry is sent on an errand to Arizona and gets swept up in a mess with a new ally. Now teamed up with a druid of old they have to hunt down a crazed group that is bent on destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is my first attempt at a fanfiction please tell me what you think as your opinion will be the deciding factor in if I continue this story!**

**Chapter 1**

-Harry-

It was mid autumn and my train pulled into the station, I don't like to take planes, don't trust them with my magic. Anyway I arrived in Arizona without any trouble which should have been my first indication that something was wrong. My name is Harry Dresdan and I am a private detective as well as the only practicing wizard in Chicago area. Now you might be wondering why, if I am a Chicago wizard, am I in the sweltering state of Arizona. The answer is simple I was hired by a friend of mine to pick up and escort a book from a vender, it was a very pricey and dangerous book apparently.

Artemis Bock was an old friend of mine who ran an occult book store that sold some of the made up stuff in the front and the serious stuff in the back, anyway Bock had asked me for a favor and offered to pay my way there and back if I just picked it up. I agreed I like helping people and like I said Bock was my friend. So I am to go to a book store in Tempe called Third-Eye Books and pick up an old tome.

I got a cab from the train station and told him the location, it only took about twenty minutes before we pulled up along side the prescribed store. I paid the cab and it drove off. As I approached the door to the shop I felt the massive wards that protected the shop. Now when I say massive I don't mean the they were large, you cant see wards, I mean they were strong. Strong enough to make me finch at their presence. I sighed and muttered to myself, "Bock what had you gotten me into?" I straightened up, readying myself in case anything attacked me in there and entered the front door.

-Atticus-

I was cleaning the tea cups from my morning customers when my wards alerted me to a magical practitioner, I was a wary, that is what has kept me alive for the last two thousand years, though this was a shop that sold to such types of practitioners. I moved from the tea station to the front counter and as I did a tall man walked in. He had dark hair and eyes and was a bit taller than I was. What struck me as odd was the fact that even in the heat of Arizona he wore a heavy canvas duster. Around his neck he wore a silver pentacle that seemed to hold power of its own.

I decided to check him out in the magical spectrum, I activated one of the charms on my cold iron amulet which allows me to see as such, and saw a bright silver light within him and I was shocked. The color represented the amount of power he had and the brightness told of his intentions, he was strong but also a good man.

It surprised me to see someone like him here, I mean it had been along time since I had dealt with a wizard of the White Council. They had bothered me a few centuries ago though once I had met and talked with the Merlin they left me in peace as long I didn't defy the seven laws of magic although I have been known to bend those laws. I wondered why the White Council would send a wizard into my shop. So I decided I would be helpful and ask, "Welcome to Third-Eye Books, How can I help you today," and after looking around and seeing that he was the only customer I added, "Wizard of the White Council."

-Harry-

When the shop keeper who had an amazing talent for wards called me out on being a member of the White Council I tensed and started gathering will so that I could defend myself, but my fizzled out as soon as it was gathered and now I knew what one of those wards did, made it so I couldn't gather will. I was helpless seeing as I had left my gun back in my apartment.

It was then that the red haired shop keeper raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Peace, I mean you no harm I was just acknowledging you as a true user of magic not one of these lovey dovey wiccans. I am the owner Atticus O' Sullivan, How can I help you today?" I noticed the appearance of the owner now, he was young perhaps early twenty and had red hair but the most distinguishing feature was the large Celtic knot running down his right arm. Something about him nagged at my memory about knot work like that but I couldn't recall. Making a rash decision I decided to look upon him with my _sight_ which means I see thing for what they truly are, however the drawback is that I can never forget what I see but I thought that it was worth the risk.

Opening my sight was like removing a heavy clothe from all my senses and colors got brighter and sounds got clearer this was the true vision of the world. I then turned my sight onto O' Sullivan and saw him as he was to magic, he was the same age but instead of his fair Irish skin it looked to be iron gray. Along the the iron skin there were large scars, now while seeing someone I could see their scars not just the the physical ones but the emotional ones that are left when some one leaves our lives either by choice or by force, and this young man was nearly covered in scars. His eyes were almost glowing with a bright green. The next thing I noticed was his tattoo it too was glowing only this light was blue and didn't emit any power really. Though it was his feet that really threw me, he had none, and that's not to say he was floating or anything but from his ankles down he was fused into the earth.

I closed off my sight and looked at the man in shock, my old teacher Ebeneezer McCoy taught me about a group of magic users that died out around the time of the Romans. They used earth magic and could find ways to live nearly forever. They were extremely powerful and if prompted were quite dangerous. "I greet you and thank you for the help Druid" I replied trying probably for the first time in my life to be respectful. Before me stood a man older than even the Merlin and probably stronger as well.

-Atticus-

I was a little surprised that this man recognized me for what I am, I knew he looked at me with his sight and figured he would know I was an earth magic user but there are different categorizes of that other than a druid. I glared at the wizard before me, "May I ask what is your business here in my shop Mr. Wizard?" getting a sudden flashback of an old corny science show. The wizard raised his hands and replied "I'm sorry Mr. O' Sullivan I am here at Bock's request to pick up a tome" replied the wizard and just a fraction of a second after he said that an inhuman piercing scream came from the street followed by shrieks of humans, I sighed it was going to be one of those days...Hal is going to be so annoyed.

**A/N: Ok so here is the idea please let me know what you think and whether or not this story should continue!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Harry-

We ran out onto the street seeing people running and screaming, behind the group running our direction. I looked at O' Sullivan in confusion and he pointed down the road and there I saw the thing that made the people run away. It was a freaking demon. This demon was huge and humanoid, black scaly looking skin. It had shorter legs and really long arms kind of like a gorilla, made me think of a time when I went to the zoo with my dad.

Anyway seeing this demon at the end of the street, while also holding a man in its hand like a doll, shocked me a bit seeing as it was daylight and there shouldn't be a demon out right now. I looked at the druid again, and saw a confused look on his face as well. And in the most intelligent voice I could muster " Uh, how come a demon is here?" he gave me a half horrified half amused look before he shrugged and started running towards the demon and I followed half a second later.

The demon saw us approach and tossed the man at us, with the speed and force of the throw it was certain that the man would die if we didn't intervene. I raised my hand towards the flying man and gathered will and released it while shouting, "_Ventas Servitas_" the spell sent a large gust of wind that slowed the mans decent enough to keep him alive, I then turned my attention back to the demon and saw that one of the large arms was trapped in the median in the road. I rushed towards where O' Sullivan was speaking spells. Those spells seemed to be wards, though I was proven wrong when one of the large landscaping stones were brought flying and smashed into the head of the demon.

While the demon was momentarily stunned I gave him a confused look and he decided to explain, " I created a binding between the rock and the ground about twenty feet behind us and BAM instant catapult." the grin he supplied made me chuckle. Though it was short lived seeing as the demon chose that moment to let out another high pitched shriek and took a swing at us with its free arm. We both jumped back. I pulled out my blasting rod from a pocket in my duster, pointing at the demon and shouted "_Fuego_" and from the tip of my rod a gout of intense flame shout from it and surprisingly burnt the demon severely causing it the shriek again and fall to its knees. I was shocked, I had just reacted on instinct and didn't think that the spell would do anything. "Wizard!" shouted the druid who also noticing the injury the demon took, "Try a stronger spell, you have it on the ropes!" On that note I started gathering a lot of will and pointed my blasting rod at the demon and shouted at the top of my voice "_Pyrofuego_" and a dense bar of blue white flame, so dense that it looked to be a spear. It launched from the blasting rod and slammed into the middle of the demon's chest dropping it dead.

-Atticus-

I sighed in relief as the demon started turning into sludge as a form of decay, "O' Sullivan" said the wizard behind me (I really should learn his name) and I turned to look at him, " What in the hell was that?" he asked with a very horrified look on his face. I couldn't blame him, he was brought up with the belief that the things that go bump in the night only come out at night. "Well Mr..." I trailed off hoping he would supply his name, which he did, "Dresden, Harry Dresden from Chicago" he supplied panting slightly at the amount of power he unleashed.

"Well Mr. Dresden that was a demon, however this wasn't a demon from the Never-never, this was a demon from another plane." This seemed to confuse him sooner so I told him I would explain once we were back in my shop, he agreed. I then looked at the street and soon realized that the goo left by the demon wasn't going anywhere, turning back to Harry I asked "do you have a spell that could clean this up before the police show up?" He thought for a moment before he once more pointed his wand thing and said with a whisper of power "_Aquilevatus" _which sent out a curtain of water and he started washing the muck off the street. Once we were sure that the street was clean we made our way back down the street to my shop where I turned the open sign to closed and locked the door. I turned and looked at Dresden offering him a seat at one of the few tables that were in my shop so people could enjoy my tea. Once we were seated I started the explanation.

"The Never-never is one of many planes of existence in which demons can be summoned from, I'm not sure which this one was from though." I could tell I lost him so I launched into the explanation of how there are a never ending amount of planes and they are all tethered to the earth. It was a long explanation and after several hours of questions and answers Dresden finally asked a question that has been on his mind for a while it seemed. "What about the Faerie?" the look on his face said that the question is important.

I took a deep breathe and looked at his face, carefully avoiding his eyes, a soul gaze with a wizard wouldn't be suggestible, and answered " The faerie that you are used to encountering are similar to the faerie that are from Tir Na Nog, the ones you deal with are probably more powerful than most of the faeries that I deal with though even the queens couldn't match someone like the Morrigan or Brigid and as far as I know iron could still stop them..." I trailed off as Dresden gained a far off look. It was at that time that I noticed that the sun had set and in that moment I heard the roar of an expensive sports car as it pulled up in front of my shop. Out of the car came one of my attorneys, Leif Helgerson came striding up to the door and knocking on it promptly. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked to let my lawyer into my shop. As he came in I saw the wizard gain a curious expression so I decided to have some fun, "Wizard Dresden, allow me to introduce my attorney Leif Helgerson, he is a vampire."

**A/N: Here is the second chapter, I got a better response then I thought I would. So thank you!**

**Please continue to letting me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading**

**AsherStorm**


End file.
